


Fairy Tale Type

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Aomomo Week 2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She read a lot of fairy tales and she dreamed a lot. She wanted her tale to be like Sleeping Beauty's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Type

There was a lot of fairy tale types, Momoi had finished reading a lot from books she had found in her elementary school's library. From Cinderella to Beauty and the Beast, from Ariel the Mermaid to Sleeping Beauty, Momoi knew how the stories happened and ended, and she liked them all.

Girls were dreamer, that was a statement from who-it-was-she-didn't-even remember, that she believed to be true. She read a lot and she dreamed a lot. The more she understood how the stories had been going on, the more she put hope of her story to be going on as sweet as them.

One that she loved the most from them all was Sleeping Beauty. Putting aside the fact that both of them had a similarity of being a girl with pink as their identity, she didn't know how could it be Aurora that became her favorite. Maybe because the miracle happened in it, where the fateful love had finally come after hundred years passed? After a long, long waiting and heavy burden of sorrow, there came the happines carried by a man in shining knight armor, giving his endearing kiss on that lips that dried by the sourness of fate.

Momoi was waiting for her love story to be like that. By the time she entered Teikou, the light of hope was lit up since it was a popular, elite school so there might be a lot of dream boys, prince-like appearance, maybe?

She had been waiting, waiting and waiting, nonetheless, nothing happened as smooth as her dream wanted to be, even after she had graduated from Teikou.

* * *

Entering Touou, her hope still remained as what it had supposed to be. Finding her prince in this big school after the patience she had back then in junior high school was her intention. So that her own love story would be exactly similar with the fairy tale she loved the most, right?

At her very first day, however, after she had scrutinized some of her new friends, she wasn't interested to any. But it would never break the expectation of the strong-willing Momoi Satsuki, of course, as there might be a chance of someone who would draw her attention first, and made her attached later.

* * *

At a night on her senior day, on the last days of her being a manager of Touou basketball team, she mused while walking to go home after buying some ingredients asked by none other than her mom.

She hadn't ever been in relationship, as long as she remembered. She had received some love letters in her locker or on her desk at Teikou, but the ones who sent them wasn't someone she knew, they had never showed themselves directly before her and it was sick but made her feel guilty at the same time. Was they too afraid to let Momoi know their faces?

In Touou, her friends gossiped about some boys that secretly staring at her a lot but after she waited for the confession she secretly hoped of, there was none.

Should she wait for a longer time, for her prince to come with his alluring smile, his tender gesture when taking her hand into his hold? Would there be another waiting again even after she managed to enter the college life? Would it be precisely like Sleeping Beauty's story, she had to wait for hundred years? Damn, the era she had been living was modern one, not Aurora's age.

It was suck.

"You are taking too long. What are you doing?"

A tall figure was standing near the street light, arm crossing on his chest, his narrow eyes directed on her was the reason why she was a bit stunned.

"I should be the one who asked. Why are you standing there, bored of sleeping?"

"Let's go home already."

"Did my mom ask you to come after me?"

"No," he shrugged, "I'm here by my own. And you should remember that this is winter," he tossed a turquoise scarf towards her, she caught it left-handed.

There was no prince coming with his white horse and shining armor. It was only Aomine Daiki with a scarf he got by asking her mother to bring it with him after he realized that it had been too long since he had seen her walking out of her house at that cold night.

Then it clicked her, after she inhaled a faint whiff of his smell on her scarf—she didn't know how it could be there in the scarf—and she was drowned in her thought.

... She didn't have to wait for his prince, she had hers from the beginning. Who it was that had been walking beside her for years, and even she, herself, had choosen to be a company for him for several reasons, one of them was purposed to prevent him from doing bad things if he had been alone.

Her mind and heart did choose him, but her brain didn't aware of it.

Her heart knew the path she should take from the start, it made her create her own type or fairy tale.

It was no sleeping beauty, it wasn't a type that existed.

It was Momoi Satsuki's type of fairy tale, where the prince had no armor, didn't have to kiss her in order to wake up the princess to let her know that it was a fateful encounter. They were fated since the beginning.


End file.
